Dark Secrets
by Son Goshen
Summary: Percy was sent to Tartarus after the great battle, leaving changed forever. Yet in the dark abyss he uncovers a dark secret the gods have kept from him all his life. Percy has a bit of mental problems here  aka INSANE! . No flames please!
1. Back From Tartarus

**Alright, people. In this story I changed the ending of The Last Olympian and created a sequel. I hope you like it! If you are interested in Warriors go read my other stories. :D And also, I changed the POV around a lot. Hope you don't get confused! HAHA.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I do own the plot.**

**P.S. I forgot to put disclaimers for my other stories. A hem, I don't own any characters in my other stories except for Dawnfire, Snow, and Frost.**

Somewhere in the deepest part of Tartarus lay a young man with black hair and green eyes. He was whimpering for no reason, all alone in his dirty cell. His name is Percy Jackson.

_A year ago…_

**Percy's POV**

The New York Empire State building and its surrounding area was a mess. Everywhere half bloods and satyrs were fighting a monster. Percy was fighting Kronos (Luke). But suddenly Kronos collapsed and the eyes shifted into blue. "Stab me at my Achilles Heel on my left arm!" Luke screamed. "Kronos is going to become his true form!" At that moment Percy understood a line in the prophecy. The hero's soul, cursed blade shall **(A/N or is it will?)** reap. Luke was going to die. All alone the hero was Luke, and Percy was simply a side character. But then he had an idea, It was dangerous, but Luke can be saved.

"Restrain me and don't let me hurt anyone," he whispered to Annabeth. Annabeth looked confused but nodded. Percy closed his eyes and opened his mind, hoping Kronos will leave Luke and enter him instead.

**Annabeth's POV**

"Restrain me and don't let me hurt anyone," Percy whispered to her. Annabeth was confused but nodded her head anyways. Percy closed his eyes and fell to the floor, motionless. Suddenly Luke stood up agilely with his eyes blue, the way it is supposed to be. He staggered and blinked. "Kronos is out of me!" he said in amazement. At the same time Percy opened his eyes. Something was wrong though. His eyes were golden instead of sea green. And he became mad, slashing everyone with Riptide, his eyes filled with lust.

"Stop him!" Annabeth screamed. She put on her Yankee's cap and fought Percy invisible with Luke and Thalia (who heard Annabeth's call) along her side. Annabeth knew the only way to stop this madness was to stab his Achilles Heel. The effect was immediate. Percy screamed like a hag and his eyes became green. He fainted, with his back bleeding heavily. Just then the gods all arrived from their triumph of defeating Typhon. Poseidon was in lead, smiling widely, until he saw Percy. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Apollo!" He commanded. Apollo instantly went to Percy's side, chanting in an ancient language even more ancient than Greek. Percy glowed golden and his bleeding stopped. He stirred and tried to stand up.

"Annabeth, tell us what happened privately," her mother commanded.

Annabeth explained quickly to the gods how Percy became crazy and tried to kill everyone. They were all silent.

"We shall hold a council." Zeus and the gods went to their thrones, including Hades, though he sat on a guest chair.

"You, Perseus Jackson! We will council about what you did. All in favor of sending him to Tartarus for all eternity?"

**Percy's POV**

"All in favor of sending him to Tartarus for all eternity?" Zeus's words rang in his head. He saved Olympus and they want to send him Tartarus? He was livid. The only one who didn't agree was his father, Poseidon. The guards was about to take him away, when he asked, "May I say a good bye to my friends, at least?" Zeus nodded curtly. He hugged them all, but when he reached Annabeth she moved away.

"Stay away from me, you murderer!" she hissed. Percy was in shock. Even when the guards took him away, he didn't struggle. They threw him down into Tartarus, where he would live forever…

_A year later…_

**Annabeth's POV**

"Mother, you are the goddess of wisdom! How can you let him out, after the time when he tried to kill so many half bloods?"

"Annabeth, the council decided that for the sake of saving Olympus, we want to give him a second chance."

"But we will all be in danger here! He might try to kill us all!"

"It is the council's decision. If you want to complain, say it to Lord Zeus. We will all be coming here to meet Percy."

"But…" Athena, Annabeth's mother, cut off the connection to the Iris Message. Annabeth fumed. The whole camp will be in danger, doesn't her mother know that? She went back to the hill where Thalia's pine is, to meet Poseidon along with Nico, Thalia, Grover, and Luke.


	2. Meeting the Gods

**Hem hem. I know you all might think I copied my ideas from the story From the Brink by ScionoftheEnd (*cough* Coolwater123) but I DID NOT! There is like thousands of stories for PJO. How am I supposed to know?**

***SPOILER WARNING!* DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SPOIL THE STORY!**

**Spoiler: Percy has a twin brother called Jake Jackson! He will be around in the next chapter.**

**Annabeth's POV**

Poseidon came in a flash of fire, blinding all of us in that instant. He looked somber, as if about to share grave news.

"Let us talk in the Big House," he said. We followed him.

"I know you all think Percy was a murderer, but that is not true. We found out in this past year that apparently, Kronos had some tricks up his sleeve. Somehow he managed to erase some memories from all of us. I later uncovered that Percy's eyes became golden because Kronos was possessing him. Also, he said to you, Annabeth, to restrain him from whatever he was about to do." Poseidon finished talking and was looking at our reactions. I was in shock. All I remembered was Percy slashing Riptide, trying to kill everyone. I accused him wrongly back at Olympus, and I now feel guilty.

Nico was first to speak. "So the reason Percy tried to kill us was because he was possessed?"

Poseidon nodded. "I should go and meet my brethren now. Percy will arrive in 5 minutes," he sighed. He walked out with us. What I first saw was a small figure at the foot of the hill.

**Thalia's POV**

I saw Percy and I was in shock. He was changed. His hair was long and shaggy, and his eyes were a deeper shade of green than before. It was filled with pain rather than happiness, and if I stare long enough I can almost feel it. I shudder at the thought of what happened to him down there. When he saw the gods his face darkened for some reason.

Percy approached me and hugged me. "Why aren't you with the Hunters?" he asked.

"Artemis allowed me to take a day off since you are coming back." It wasn't exactly the truth, but oh well, he just came back.

Next Percy shook hands with Luke, smiling real big. Luke was surprised. I guess he didn't think Percy would be that kind to him. "I hope you are up for a sword fight! I haven't practiced in a year since..." he trailed off.

"You bet!" Luke seemed glad that Percy did not mention his betrayal to the gods. Percy also hugged both Grover and Nico, asking them how were they in the past year. And he ignored Annabeth completely.

"Don't you have anything to say to me?" Annabeth looked hurt.

Percy turned coldly. "What do you want to say? I haven't got all day to wait for you." Without her reply he walked away. **(A/N In case you didn't notice he also ignored the gods. ;) )**.

"Perseus Jackson!" my father Zeus thundered. Percy does have a talent for making people pissed off. Percy turned around but did not reply.

"You have not greeted the gods. If we didn't decide to let you out you will be rotting in Tartarus for all eternity!"

"Yeah! So this is how you treat me, huh? I saved all your thrones of power and your precious Olympus, and you throw me into Tartarus? If it wasn't for me you would all be chopped into god stew! I had said again and again and again that it was Kronos possessing me. Throw me back to Tartarus, if you want, not that I begged you to let me out." Percy's eyes were bright green flames. Things are turning out badly. Zeus raised his hand and I thought Percy was going to turn into extra crispy barbecue. But then my father somehow restrained himself. There was a flash of light and the gods all left except for (guess who?) Poseidon.

"Percy," he said. Percy's eyes softened. Poseidon was the only one who opposed to the sending-Percy-to-Tartarus-because-he-was-innocent idea.

"I know you tried your best, dad," Percy said simply.

"Son, you know that was a very stupid thing to do. You must apologize tomorrow at Olympus." Percy was about to protest but he just nodded.

"I have to go now or Zeus will break my trident." A salty breeze carried Poseidon away as he dissipated into sand.

Percy turned to all of us. "Well, are you guys going to dinner or what? I haven't eaten in literally in a year." Smiling, he ran toward the pavilion with us behind him. I really hope tomorrow will be fine.

**HAHA. This is a short chapter, but oh well… At least I posted 2 chapters at once. XD**


	3. Confrontation

**In this chapter I changed the perspective a lot. Plz don't get confused!**

**Spoiler Warning!**

**Insight of what happened it Tartarus in Percy's POV! Read and review!**

**Percy's POV**

I absolutely dreaded this day. Maybe they'll show remorse when they saw me. I shouldn't get my hopes up high. My friends and I are on the way to Olympus. The gods gave me a chance to explain myself (like I need to). What I dreaded most was the gods' reactions of the dark secret. I still can't believe it. After all these years they kept it hidden.

**Annabeth's POV**

I still felt guilty at been suspicious about Percy. I didn't know what got into me. As we went to Olympus Percy was really silent. I wonder what happened to him in Tartarus. I realized that I never saw him with a short sleeve shirt. I noticed he had a bandage from his palm to his shoulder. What can he be hiding? As we boarded into the elevator the song was Poker Face by Lady Gaga. Looks like the god's taste of music haven't improved at all.

We finally arrived at the throne room. "Explain yourself now, Percy," Zeus commanded.

"When I was at Tartarus, Kronos's most evil minions had tortured me every day. They wanted revenge from what I did. And this is what happened to me." Percy grasped the hem of his shirt slowly and lifted it.

**Thalia's POV**

When Percy lifted his shirt, it was the most terrible thing. His whole torso was covered with scars, wounds, burns, etc.

"What the?" I heard Ares gasp at the sight.

I can't bear to look at him anymore. But his bandage was still there. Huh… "P-Percy? What is under the bandage?" Grover asked nervously. I was curious, but I didn't want to know. Percy's expression was pained. Gulp. That couldn't be any good. He slowly unraveled the bandage. On his arm was something carved onto his arm. An ancient language was CARVED into his body. It still looked fresh like (whoever that was) just carved it in.

"Read it Annabeth, tell me what it saids," Percy said quietly. I was still too wordless to notice that Percy talked to Annabeth. Annabeth walked slowly over. She glanced at it and turn pale.

"What does it say, Annabeth?" Athena asked.

"You shall have eternal pain in all your injuries," she whispered. Oh. Now that was like Percy's injuries squared.

"There is only one way to cure this and unfortunately if I die I will have this forever." Percy's smile looked cold.

"Percy, we had no idea," Hermes said. But Percy waved it off.

"There is a more important matter than this." Percy sounded much angrier. "Why haven't you told me about my twin brother, Jake Jackson?"

**(A/N This is what happened down in Tartarus)**

**Percy's POV**

I was in Tartarus for half a year now. Every day was the same. Torture and sleep. I lay alone in my cell, rubbing at my new burn, until I heard a whimper similar to mine. I crept to the side of the cage. The whimpering got louder as I approach. Next to my cell was a boy as old as me. He had sea green eyes and black hair. Was I looking at a mirror?

"Who are you?" I asked.

The boy looked up in surprise. "I am Jake Jackson, son of Poseidon."

No way! I don't have any other family members other than my mother or father. Maybe he has a different mother?

"Who is your mother?" I asked cautiously.

"Sally Jackson."

"Who else is part of your family?"

"I don't know… It has been so long. I was here since I was 5." He looked sad. Can he be my twin brother? We look alike. The same black hair and sea green eyes. I wonder if Poseidon was responsible for Jake.

"Why are you even here?"

"I'm… Well, there was a prophecy about me. I was destined to destroy Olympus or something with a single decision. I think it had cursed blade and single decision."

That was Luke's prophecy. It ended though, so shouldn't he be out of here? Maybe the gods forgot about him.

Suddenly Jake stopped talking. He was looking at me like I was an alien. "Get away from me, monster!" he screamed. He waved his hands wildly and did the claw-to-heart movement. He backed up to a corner in his cell and started whimpering.

…

For days I tried to probe further. He was really my twin brother. Jake and I trusted each other completely. He was my anchor to sanity.

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy has a twin brother? I saw the gods look slightly terrified. What really happened? I listened closely as Percy explained how he met his twin brother, Jake. The more I heard, the more guilty I felt.

"Look, Percy. We forgot about him. He can come back now the prophecy is over," Aphrodite said.

Percy still looked mad. "Why have you hidden this?"

"It was for the best," Poseidon answered this time.

"For the best. Yeah. The best was to send him into Tartarus and forget about him. You gods are completely cold blooded." Percy stalked out of the throne room. I knew that gesture. He was about to do something crazy.

**Just so you know my series doesn't have anything to do with The Heroes of Olympus series. Have a good time at Halloween!**


	4. Jumping off the Edge

**New chappie in a long time! And if anyone likes Warriors by Erin Hunter, check out my 2 other stories, Hollyleaf: The Wandering Warrior and Destiny Alone.**

**Annabeth's POV**

I raced outside to see Percy standing at the edge of Mount Olympus. Oh dear. He could be really stubborn. I wonder how in the world am I suppose to talk him out of this.

"Percy!" I screamed. He just turned around. "What the heck do you think you're doing?"

"I would expect is obvious," he replied.

"Why do you want to die?"

"Well… I don't know."

"Excuse me?"

"Shush! Don't you hear that mellow voice? It's telling me my worries would be over."

That statement confirmed that he was crazy. Now he was hearing voices. I swear once this is over I'd bring him to Dionysus.

"There is no voice, Percy, snap out of this daydream."

"Huh?" My voice did not register anything in his thought.

"The voice is telling me to jump. Should I?" he was half talking to me, half talking to myself.

"Be a good boy, Percy. Walk back here now." I made my voice soothing, like one would do to train a pegasus.

"Why should I?"

"You are a good boy, aren't you? Think of your mother and Paul."

"I'm a good boy?"

"Yes you are." And suddenly his eyes became wild like he was tasered.

"Who are you?" He was shrieking.

"I'm Annabeth, remember?"

"No, you're not! You are an evil monster! Stay away from me!" Percy waved his hands around, as if warding off a monster. Either he's seeing illusions or he's crazy. I think it's both.

"No, I'm your friend Annabeth. If you don't come back you'll die."

"Why should I?" Something in his voice and his eyes told me he changed again. Apparently he also has multi personality disorder.

"Look, Percy, your father and mother would be very worried about you if you died."

"My mother, possibly, but not my father."

"Why not?"

"None of the gods care about demigods. My father doesn't care for me if it wasn't for the prophecy."

"He does, Percy, I know that."

"What about Jake then? He would throw his own son into Tartarus, for gods' sake!"

"That was different. They had no idea of what will happen."

"You say different?" He laughed hysterically, making goose bumps rise on my arms. "Annabeth, you have a vivid imagination. You, like every other demigod, are tricked by them."

"How can you say that, when there were many times that the gods aided us?"

"I think you are blinded, Annabeth. Everything was done in order to ensure the gods' survival, not mortals or demigods."

"Percy, please! We can discuss this later. Just step away from that edge like a good boy you are."

"You know what? I don't think I will." And with that he leaned backward gracefully like a diver and fell into the empty space between Mount Olympus and the ground below. I heard a high pitched scream, which I later found out was myself. My vision became blurry and I blacked out.

**There we go. Dear Percy, our hero has multi personality disorder, madness, and random illusions. To tell the truth, I don't like him that much. Hehe. Merry Christmas! And ya, the question of this chapter is:**

**Do you like Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and/or Dragon Ball GT? (that's my favorite show/s)**


	5. Well, He's Gone Again

**It's the last chapter, already. Usually I just don't write stories that are too long. I realized a mistake. Percy only stayed in Tartarus for half a year, therefore this is winter, around the same time Jason and all that Lost Hero stuff was supposed to happen. Oops. I believe I said too much… R&R, my faithful readers!**

**Percy's POV**

Darkness surrounded me. Where am I? In a distant place a light lit up. I saw Annabeth, Luke, and Thalia pointing to me, laughing. Then they became Rachel, her eyes glazing over. She then hissed: "You must die!" . What was happening? That's when I woke up.

"You're awake at last! Thank the gods for Apollo's ever changing chariot or you'll be dead!" Mother?

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I struggled to sit up.

"Your father told me to come here as fast as I can! Why would you jump off Mount Olympus?"

"Hehe…"

"Gosh, Percy, don't do that again to me."

Then a new voice spoke. "'Bout time you woke up, sleepyhead." Jake, my brother, teased.

"Eh?"

Jake started explaining. "You've been out for a week already. And you really should thank Dionysus for curing your multi personality disorder."

"I had that?"

"Don't ask me how, I have better things to do like enjoying my newfound freedom than moping and hoping you don't die soon."

"Well that sure sounds jolly for my part."

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it? And I think Annie Bell or something came in yesterday and cried out her eyes."

"It's Annabeth, you idiot!"

"Looks like someone got a girlfriend."

I tried to stand up, then remembered my new injuries. Jake tsked.

"Just so you know, they did some godly thing that cured _everything _you got since that year, just like mine. FYI." Jake waved good bye and walked out.

Narrator: Therefore everyone lived happily ever after… NOT! That is not the epilogue, only one part of it. So continue reading!

The real epilogue begins a few days after the incident from Jake's point of view. Yay!

**Jake's POV**

Blinking blearily I stumbled out of my bed in the Poseidon cabin. Something seems missing. Then it hit. Percy's usual loud snoring was absent. I looked over to see his bed empty. Hmm. Perhaps he started training already? I quickly jogged out and bumped into a Hephaestus camper, Nyssa.

"Hey Nyssa, have you seen Percy?"

"Percy? No, haven't seen him anywhere."

That's strange. I started searching the whole camp, occasionally asking campers if they saw him. At last the whole camp was searched. He wasn't anywhere at all. _I really hope he isn't kissing Annabeth. Bleh!_

But it seems he wasn't, because Annabeth came charging toward me and shook me.

"Where is Percy? I can't find him!" she screeched.

"Whoa, calm down! Maybe we should ask Chiron?" As if on the cue the centaur appeared.

"Chiron!" Annabeth called. "Percy is gone!"

He galloped over. "Percy is gone? What is the meaning of this?"

"She means Percy disappeared from the camp," I inserted helpfully.

Chiron stroke his beard. "Come with me, children." He trotted to the Poseidon camp. Annabeth and I followed in suit. Chiron walked straight to Percy's bed. There was something I didn't notice before. A single peacock feather laid there. The sign of Hera.

***whistles* So this is the REAL epilogue. Percy still ends up at the Roman camp and all that junk (ok it's not junk) follows. The end guys. Good bye! If you're interested about Warriors go read my other 2 stories. ;)**


End file.
